general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke and Laura Spencer
| type = Civil | gender = Male, Female | age = Luke (33) Laura (19) | residence = | parents = Tim and Lena Spencer (Luke's parents; deceased) Ruby Anderson (Luke's guardian; deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber (Laura's parents) Rick Webber (Laura's adoptive father; deceased) Jason and Barbara Vining (Laura's illegally adoptive parents; deceased) | siblings = Pat Spencer (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (Luke's sisters) Mike Webber Rick Webber, Jr. (adoptive) Amy Vining (illegal adoptive; deceased) (Laura's siblings) | children = Nikolas Cassadine (Laura's son; born 1983; revised to 1977; died 2016) Lucky Spencer (son; born 1985; revised to 1979) Ethan Lovett (Luke's son; born 1987) Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (daughter; born 1994; revised to 1988) | grandchildren = Spencer Cassadine (Laura's grandson, via Nikolas; born 2006; revised to 2005) Cameron Spencer (adoptive grandson, via Lucky; born 2004 revised to 2003) Jake Spencer (legal grandson, via Lucky; born 2007) Charlotte Cassadine (granddaughter, via Lulu; born 2009) Aiden Spencer (grandson, via Lucky; born 2010) Rocco Falconeri (grandson, via Lulu; born 2013) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Luke Spencer and Laura Webber Spencer are fictional characters and the signature former supercouple from the American daytime drama General Hospital. Casting Luke was portrayed by Anthony Geary from November 20, 1978 to July 27, 2015, when Geary decided to retire. Laura has been portrayed by Genie Francis, on and off, since 1977. Despite having been raped by a drunken Luke, Laura would later fall in love with him. Though other supercouples came before them, Luke and Laura are the most well known outside of the soap opera realm, and are credited with defining the term "supercouple," which caused other soap operas to copy the successful formula. Originally, critics of the soap opera genre panned the unlikely pairing for detailing a rape victim to have fallen in love with her rapist. However, the duo became wildly popular in spite of Luke's past misdeed. The duo wed on November 16, 1981, with 30 million viewers tuning in. The episode remains the highest-rated hour in American soap opera history.Wolf, Buck. "Luke and Laura: Still the Ultimate TV Wedding." ABC.com November 16, 2006. They were married for two decades and had two children. Even today, their union still has a presence in Port Charles. On Internet message boards, the couple is often referred to as "L&L" or "LnL" (for 'L'uke and 'L'aura). Background Together they have two children and five grandchildren: *A son named, Lucky, who gave them three grandsons: Cameron (adoptive), Jake (legal) and Aiden (Luke and Laura's first biological grandchild together), with his ex-wife, Elizabeth Webber. *A daughter named, Lulu, who gave them two grandchildren: Charlotte, with Valentin Cassadine via surrogate and Rocco Falconeri, with her husband, Det. Dante Falconeri via surrogate. Storylines |-|1970s= In the beginning, Laura was not involved with Luke, but with Scott Baldwin. Though Laura loved Scotty, she had been led astray and seduced by a much older man, David Hamilton who was using her to get back at her mother, Lesley Webber and rejected Scott, who took up with the scheming ex-prostitute turned nurse Bobbie Spencer. Discovering the truth about David, Laura accidentally killed him and fled to New York while her mother took the rap for her crime. Scott eventually found Laura and the two reconciled, much to Bobbie's dismay. Laura confessed to her crime and Lesley was released. Since there were mitigating circumstances surrounding the case, Laura was only sentenced to six months probation... Luke Spencer was introduced when Bobbie became determined to break Laura and Scotty up by having Laura break her probation and therefore get sent to Juvenile hall. Bobbie claimed Laura had attacked her, but no one believed her lie. As a result, Bobbie felt she needed help and re-established contact with her brother Luke in order to help her with her schemes to break up Scott and Laura. They were successful at getting Laura's probation period extended until she turned 18 or was married. As a result, Laura began pressuring Scotty to marry her and broke up with him when it seemed that he was never going to marry her. Scotty got drunk and Bobbie took advantage of this by making it look like she and Scotty had slept together. A distraught Laura ran off and was injured in a car accident. Luke and Bobbie felt guilty and decided to give up their vendetta against the couple. Of course, by this time it was becoming apparent that Luke was beginning to fall for his sister's foe. Scott and Laura were married in July 1979, and while Scott was at work and law school, Laura was left at the house, bored. She encouraged Luke, who was now the manager of the Campus Disco, to offer her a job. He did so, and she began to feel more confident about herself. Laura went on a shopping spree to buy Scotty the Law school text books that he desperately needed; Scott was not happy when he found out that she had charged $500 over their credit limit. Scott and Laura got into a fight and she left for work. While Laura was working at the Disco, Luke had fallen in love with her. At the time, Luke worked for mob boss Frank Smith. Smith ordered Luke to execute a "hit" on senatorial candidate Mitch Williams, who had crossed Smith by vowing to bring down the Port Charles mob. Luke didn't want to, but he knew that if he didn't, he would be fired or possibly killed. Luke also knew that if he did perform the hit, then Mitch Williams' security agents would probably kill him as well. Luke was very depressed, and on the night Laura waited at the Disco for Scott to pick her up, Luke became very distraught and vowed to hold her in his arms before he died. On the floor of the Disco, as the Herb Alpert song "Rise" played in the background, a drunken Luke raped Laura. Although Laura admitted that she had been raped, she never named Luke as the rapist. Laura stayed with Scott but ended up falling in love with Luke, as well. Since everyone had come to the erroneous conclusion that Laura had been raped in the park, Laura decided to keep working at the disco in order to allay any suspicions that Luke was her rapist. On election night, the night that Luke was to assassinate Mitch Williams, Laura saved Luke's life by throwing away the keys to his car. This prevented Luke from performing the hit. Luke's best friend Roy DiLucca decided to perform the hit himself. Mitch Williams survived, Roy was presumed dead after Mitch's security agents shot at him, only to "return from the dead" twenty years later. Thus Luke was saved from his predicament, only to fall into another when Smith told Luke he would spare his life if Luke married his daughter, Jennifer. |-|1980s= Despondent over Frank Smith's order that Luke marry his daughter Jennifer, Luke ordered Laura to tell Scott that he raped her. Laura flatout refused. Laura became upset every time she saw Luke with Jennifer and decided to quit the disco. On her last night at work, Laura once again saw Luke flirting with Jennifer and ran off to Luke's office crying. Luke followed her, and the two ended up sharing a kiss. Laura slapped Luke and ran off. Later that night when everyone else had left, Laura accidentally locked herself in the office. Hearing voices, Laura hid in a closet and unwittingly became embroiled in Luke's mob activities after overhearing a conversation between Luke and Frank Smith. When Smith realized that Laura had overheard everything, he ordered Luke to keep Laura working at the disco, thus Luke and Laura were now forced to continue working together. As Laura tried time and time again to convince Luke to back out of his marriage to Jennifer, Luke became increasingly concerned that Laura would tell the truth about everything. Luke wasn't really concerned about being named as the rapist, but knew that if Laura told Scotty the truth then she would also have to explain why she covered it up for months and that explanation would no doubt involve informing the police about Frank Smith's criminal doings. The consequences of this would be severe: both Luke and Laura and their families would probably be killed by Smith. Luke had to come up with a plan, so he trapped Laura on a sailboat and attempted to seduce her, while Bobbie distracted Scotty and Jennifer. A cat and mouse game ensued as Luke tried everything to get Laura to admit that she loved and desired him. The plan worked, and just as the couple were about to make love, Luke pulled back and told Laura to go and tell Scotty that "the night at the disco was rape". Laura was left stunned and frustrated, but decided to keep mum about everything. Afterwards Luke told Bobbie that he was now more certain than ever that Laura was in love with him, but he could never have her because they were in too deep with the mob. Eventually, Laura wrote Luke a love letter that Scott eventually found on the day that Luke was to marry Jennifer. He pulled Luke out of the ceremony on Frank Smith's yacht, beating him up. Luke fell overboard and was presumed to have drowned, but Luke eventually resurfaced and told Laura that they could finally be together, now that Scott knew about their relationship. Luke told Laura they could start a new life together if they could decode the black book he had stolen from Smith - which contained the coded names of all of Smith's mob contacts. Solving the codes in the book would allow Luke to send Smith to jail, and he and Laura would finally be free of the mob. Luke and Laura went on the run from Frank Smith's men, stopping on the way to have some fun dancing at Wyndham's Department Store and falling deeper in love during the process. The pair took refuge in the rural town of Beechers Corners, posing as newlyweds Lloyd and Lucy Johnson, and staying with Whit and Agnes Whittaker on their farm. Unfortunately, two of Smith's hit men, Hutch and Max, pursued them. Hutch located the couple, but bided his time before carrying out the hit. He soon found himself befriending the pair, and his feelings were too conflicted for him to complete the contract. Max, disguised as Sally, found them and was about to kill Luke, but was killed by Hutch first. Eventually Luke and Laura found the evidence they needed to have Frank Smith put away for his mob activities. Celebrating their success, the two made love. However, upon their return to Port Charles, they were met by a bunch of journalists who quizzed the two on their details of their personal relationship. Laura, who had been attacked by the press previously during the storyline where she had accidentally killed her former lover David Hamilton, found the hounding of the press again too much to take and flipped out. She told the press she still considered herself to be "Mrs. Scott Baldwin". Luke was heartbroken and immediately rejected Laura. In the months before their summer on the run, Luke had spent months trying to get Laura to admit her love for him. Now the tables were turned as Laura tried for months to get Luke to admit that he loved her. Laura attempted to find Scotty, who had run off to Mexico, in order so that she could get a divorce and marry Luke. However Luke remained hostile towards Laura, even as Laura made several maneuvers to remain in Luke's life. Laura decided that she had to show Luke that she had matured and thus moved out of her parents' home and into an apartment, which just happened to be conveniently located in the same building as Luke's apartment. Since Luke lived on a floor above Laura, he was forced to walk past her apartment everyday. This ensured that the two kept bumping into each other. Luke eventually went to work for Edward Quartermaine and his niece Alexandria Quartermaine, who were in search of the Ice Princess, the world's largest uncut diamond that had been spray-painted black and mounted on a base to be displayed as a statue. Luke promised the Quartermaines that he would get the statue before their rivals, the Cassadines could. Eventually, Luke and Laura reconciled and decided to get married. Around the same time, World Security Bureau (WSB) agent Robert Scorpio had arrived in town and warned Luke that the Ice Princess mystery was far more serious than previously thought. Hidden inside the base of the statue was a formula that could create a substance called carbonic snow. The Cassadines planned on using carbonic snow in their sinister plot to take over the entire world. It was revealed that Alexandria was in league with the Cassadines and after the Ice Princess had made its way into the hands of several Port Charles citizens, Alexandria and the Cassadine brothers (Victor and Tony) finally got their hands on it and prepared to take it to Mikkos Cassadine, the eldest Cassadine brother. Alexandria, Victor and Tony invited several guests on an ocean cruise aboard the Titan (Later the Haunted Star). As the Titan left Port Charles, Luke and Robert sneaked on board and were surprised when they found that Laura had also stowed away. Eventually, they arrived at Mikkos' island in the Atlantic. Luke and Laura found the island a rather passionate setting and made several attempts to make love, only to be interrupted by Robert. Laura soon fell sick with a fever, and when Robert attempted to make Luke leave her behind, he refused and let Robert know that Laura was more important to him than their mission. Eventually Laura recovered and the three set about finding a way to stop the Cassadines. Meanwhile, Mikkos unleashed his ultimate plan: he planned to hold the world to ransom. If world leaders did not accept his demands for total world domination, he would use his carbonic snow in his weather machine in order to send the Earth into a new ice age. In order to show that he was capable of doing this, he selected Port Charles as a test subject and soon the city was plunged into a blizzard -- even though it was still summer. As temperatures in Port Charles continued to plummet, Mikkos managed to capture Luke, Laura and Robert. When his brother Tony and Alexandria Quartermaine expressed doubts about the plan, Mikkos had them killed. Eventually Luke, Laura, Robert and actress Tiffany Hill managed to defeat Mikkos, and Luke was able to figure out the password in order to turn off Mikkos' machine. In the course of the struggle, Mikkos was killed. Luke, Laura and Robert were thus hailed as heroes by the citizens of Port Charles. There was one more obstacle that Luke and Laura had to face after Lee, Scott's father, drunkenly burned Laura and Scott's divorce papers. Lee was anxious to make it up to Luke and Laura, so Luke, Lee, and Joe Kelly went to Mexico to get another copy of the divorce papers. However, upon their arrival in Mexico, they learned that the original divorce papers had been lost. When Luke, Lee, and Joe failed to find Scotty, Lee suggested that Laura get a Mexican divorce. This was a risky venture, because if Scotty ever contested the divorce after Luke and Laura were married, then Laura would be a bigamist. Luke and Laura were married on November 16, 1981, in a lavish, public ceremony officiated by the mayor of Port Charles at his official residence. Dozens upon dozens of residents from Port Charles and Beechers Corners were in attendance. Originally Laura's former rival for Scott's affections, Bobbie, was none too happy with the marriage but eventually declared an unofficial truce with Laura. The two have since become close friends. Similarly displeased with the prospect of the couple's marriage was Mikkos' widow, Helena Cassadine. She arrived in Port Charles days before the wedding, blaming Luke and Laura for her husband's death. Unknown to anyone, she placed a curse on the two lovers during the wedding reception. Since then, Helena has been the Spencer family's most ruthless and consistent enemy, and perhaps the most notorious villain in GH history. The one outward blemish on the wedding festivities was the unexpected arrival of Scott, who caught Laura's bridal bouquet and proclaimed that he was contesting his divorce from Laura. Luke was enraged by Scott's appearance and the two began to fight, in a scene reminiscent of Luke's aborted wedding to Jennifer Smith over a year earlier. This time, however, it was Scott who was soundly beaten by Luke. While Scott was talked out of contesting the divorce, happiness for Luke and Laura proved to be short-lived, for early in 1982 Laura went missing and was eventually presumed dead. David Gray was the man responsible for Laura's disappearance. Luke spent a year chasing David attempting to find out the true outcome of Laura's disappearance. Luke was not sold on the fact that Laura was dead without any body as evidence. Luke tried desperately to move on with his life and entered into a love affair with Holly Sutton, but the romance was short-lived and ended when Holly fell in love with Luke's best friend, Robert Scorpio, after Luke was presumed dead in an avalanche. Increasingly lonely as the second anniversary of his marriage to Laura approached, Luke ran for Mayor of Port Charles, and won. On his inauguration day, Luke received the surprise of his life when Laura appeared. Laura revealed that she had been kidnapped by the Cassadines as revenge for Luke thwarting Mikkos' plot to freeze Port Charles. Laura revealed that Stavros, Mikkos's son had fallen in love with her and spared her life in return so that she would marry him. Luke told Laura that none of this mattered and that her marriage to Stavros was invalid because Laura was still married to Luke. Soon afterwards, Stavros arrived in town, and after holding Luke and Laura hostage and attempting to rape Laura, he was attacked by Luke and knocked down a stairway to his death (although he would be revived in cryogenic freeze in 2001). Luke and Laura then settled into their respective roles as mayor and mayoress. However, the free spirited duo soon found the roles stifling, and decided to leave Port Charles in order to see the world. In 1984, Robert helped Luke when he was accused of murder in Mexico so that Luke would be free to be with Laura. When Luke was finally cleared, he returned to Laura, who announced the joyous news that she was pregnant. The Spencers immediately shared their news with their friends. With the revelation, Luke and Laura made what seemingly would be their last appearance on General Hospital. In the following years, passing references to the couple would be made by several characters. |-|1990s= While Luke and Laura were off-screen, the couple had a son, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Junior (nicknamed Lucky). Amidst much fanfare in both the real world and the fictional realm of Port Charles itself, Luke and Laura returned to Port Charles in 1993, with their son Lucky. The catalyst for their return was that Frank Smith had renewed his old vendetta against the couple. Frank Smith's men found Luke and Laura at the Triple L Diner in Canada and attempted to kill them by blowing up their truck, an act which led to the death of one of Luke and Laura's Canadian friends. In August 1994, Luke and Laura had a daughter, Lesley Lu (Lulu), named after Laura's mother, Dr. Lesley Webber and "Lu" after an alias Laura had assumed while she and Luke were on the run from Frank Smith. They had to deal with Frank Smith for several more years, and then, when the character of Frank Smith was killed off, his son Damian and daughter Jennifer. But even though Frank Smith was safely out of their lives for good, Luke and Laura's life did not calm down. In 1995, Laura resented Luke's growing friendship with mobster Sonny Corinthos, who would eventually inherit Frank Smith's organization. After an enemy of Sonny's attacked Spencer Family home, she and Luke separated for a while because she could not stand any more danger and knew Luke would bring that to their family. They later reconciled on their 14th wedding anniversary. The following year, Laura was accused of murdering Frank Smith's son, Damian. Although she was exonerated, she was soon shocked to learn that the true killer was her attorney Justus Ward, who agreed to represent Laura in order to prevent her from going to prison for his crime. Justus' father Bradley was the son of Edward Quartermaine and the recently-deceased Mary Mae Ward. The Ward family previously owned the Spencer home, and Mary Mae had become a surrogate mother to Laura upon her return to Port Charles. While the Spencers and the Quartermaines agreed to remain quiet about Justus' guilt, Luke and Laura never forgave Justus, and his close friendship with the Spencer family came to an end. Luke and Laura immediately faced another crisis when their daughter Lesley Lu was diagnosed with aplastic anemia. She desperately needed a bone marrow transplant, but none of the Spencers were a match. Eventually, Lulu got her transplant from an unexpected source. It turned out that when Laura had been held captive and married to Stavros Cassadine, she had had a son by him, Nikolas. Nikolas' bone marrow was a match and the transplant was performed that saved Lulu's life. However, the revelation that Laura had borne a son that she never told Luke about was a great shock to the Spencer marriage, particularly since that son was a Cassadine. Furthermore, Nikolas and his uncle, Stavros' brother Stefan, moved to Port Charles, and acted as a continual reminder of Laura's concealing of the truth. Stefan managed to take advantage of Bobbie's loneliness after her divorce from her husband Tony and turn Bobbie against Luke and Laura for a period of time. Bobbie and Stefan even married, but Laura knew that he only married Bobbie to make Laura jealous. Luke and Laura soon discovered that back in the year 1984, Stefan had been ordered by his mother Helena to murder Laura's mother Lesley to avenge the deaths of Mikkos and Stavros. Stefan had gone against his mother's wishes however and had rescued Lesley from the car accident that had been presumed to be the cause of her death. Lesley was now in a catatonic state and after being reunited by Stefan, Laura and Lesley were presumed dead in an explosion. However it was soon revealed that their deaths had been faked by Luke in order to hide from Helena, and discredit Stefan at the same time. Upon their return in 1997, Luke and Laura were met with unexpected hostility from the citizens of Port Charles, and particularly Bobbie, Nikolas and Stefan. Stefan decided to drive Laura out of town with the one piece of information that he knew would destroy her marriage to Luke. Stefan reminded Laura that years before, Stefan and Laura had been lovers behind Stavros' back when Stavros was holding her captive, and that Stefan could possibly be Nikolas' biological father. This was enough to get Laura to pack her bags, and she fled to Switzerland, giving the excuse that her mother would get better treatment over there that would help her come out of her catatonia. She spent the next year in Switzerland, not returning until early 1998. Early in 1998, Luke and Laura were forced to revisit their past again when Lucky learned of the long ago rape incident at the disco, from Nikolas of all people. Luke and Laura were estranged from Lucky for months, as their son's romantic illusions about his parents had been shattered. Lucky did not know which was worse, the idea of his father raping his mother, or the fact that his mother had lived with her rapist for all of these years. Lucky's disgust was heightened by the fact that he had fallen in love with Audrey Hardy's granddaughter Elizabeth Webber, who had been raped herself. Even though Luke and Laura were eventually reconciled with Lucky, their own relationship was in bad shape. Luke hit the roof when he realized that Stefan and Laura had been lovers and that Stefan was possibly Nikolas' father. At the end of 1998, Luke and Laura separated. Luke and Laura would be further driven apart by the presumed death of their son Lucky in a fire the following year. Both were devastated, and separated during the tragedy. |-|2000s= It was revealed in 2000 that Lucky was indeed alive due to a plot by their nemesis, Helena Cassadine. Luke and Laura did not reconcile and instead divorced. Laura would consider reuniting with her first husband Scott Baldwin for a while but eventually she realized that she would always love Luke. By 2002, Luke and Laura had reconciled and made plans to remarry. In 2002, a mentally disturbed Laura killed her stepfather Rick Webber, during a psychotic episode shortly before she and Luke were to remarry. She was sent to a mental hospital near Port Charles. While Luke was Laura's original guardian ad litem, Nikolas successfully petitioned the court to have himself appointed in Luke's stead. Luke mourned over the loss of Laura's mental stability for several years, while dealing with their reckless daughter, Lulu. Laura "appeared" in episodes after her breakdown as a motionless figure, seen from the back, staring off in a catatonic state, though in one scene shortly after Luke left the room, Laura's hand was shown to move. In mid-September 2006, a new storyline was introduced, whereby Dr. Robin Scorpio announced a potential alternative treatment called LS-49 which might bring Laura back. It was an experimental drug being tested by a doctor in Paris that Robin knew from medical school. She told Luke that there were patients who were responding to the drug but others who had not been responsive outnumbered those who did. Dr. Patrick Drake was wary of the drug, saying it was too big of a risk and might send Laura into permanent catatonia. Luke indicated he did not want to cause any further lack of dignity to Laura via failed treatments, but later changed his mind due to their daughter Lulu's distraught condition after her recent abortion. After flying out to Paris to meet the medical doctor who was studying LS-49, Luke arrived back in Port Charles and gave his consent to Robin to administer the experimental drug to Laura with Patrick Drake protesting the entire time. Luke failed to give prior notice to Lucky, Lulu, or Nikolas and they were outraged that Luke had no right to give his consent. Nikolas made it clear they were her children and Luke and Laura were not even married anymore. On Thursday, October 26, 2006, the experimental drug touted by Dr. Robin Scorpio surprisingly brought Laura back from her catatonic state after four years, as Genie Francis returned as "Laura Spencer". On November 16, 2006, the show aired a 25th anniversary episode celebrating the 1981 wedding of Luke and Laura. Francis' return was only a 6 week stint, intended to coincide with the anniversary of the highly-rated wedding episode. The re-marriage storyline was complicated by the fact that Luke was already married to Tracy Quartermaine, after a series of events involving alcohol, gambling, and one of Luke's attempts to obtain large amounts of money Tracy stole from him. Luke told family and friends that he and Tracy had gotten a quick divorce in the Dominican Republic. Yet unbeknownst to anyone (except Tracy), there was no such divorce. However, Tracy fully realizes that Laura will always be Luke's one true love, but she refuses to divorce him, because -- improbably -- she has fallen in love with Luke herself. When Laura overheard Luke and Lulu discussing her condition, Laura began having vague memories of the attack where she killed her stepfather. Curious, she went to the attic and remembered everything. When Luke discovered that she must have overheard, he rushed to the attic to make sure Laura was OK. Upon his arrival, Laura told Luke she remembered everything. Not wanting to take chances with her sanity, Luke took Laura back to Shadybrook to make sure she was fine. After a session with a psychiatrist, Laura was cleared, though Luke still worried about her mental state. Luke and Laura returned home where Lulu, Lucky, Nikolas, and Lesley were waiting. Laura apologized to her mother for killing Rick, but Lesley said it was all water under the bridge. She was just happy to have her daughter back. Laura announced to her family that she remembered everything and didn't want anymore secrets kept from her. Lucky began by telling his mother about his addiction to pain killers and his marital problems. Laura gave Lucky her support and told him that she was proud of him. Meanwhile, Luke had known all long that Laura's recovery was only temporary and she would soon return to her catatonic state. He was warned by Robin early on that if the medication did work, it would allow Laura to come back for only a short period of time. He kept this information to himself clinging to a glimmer of hope that Laura would be an exception to the after effects of LS-49. Devastated, Luke was determined to make Laura's remaining days as happy as possible. When Lulu found the invitation to her cousin Carly's wedding to Jax, which was to be held on the same day as Luke and Laura's wedding, she immediately called Carly. When Carly and Jax arrived, everyone found out about the scheduling dilemma. Carly graciously stepped aside to give to her uncle and aunt their day and even offered them her and Jax's entire wedding, flowers, caterers, and all. Laura and Luke thanked Carly and Jax and took them up on their generous offer. On their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, Luke and Laura were ostensibly remarried in front of all their friends and family in a lavish ceremony in Lila Quartermaine's garden.usatoday.com The festivities were enjoyed by all except Tracy, who was visibly intoxicated and had to be physically removed before the ceremony was completed. However, the minister officiating the ceremony was actually an actor hired by Luke. Thus the marriage had no legal consequences, and Luke did not commit bigamy. Just as the original reception was marred by the arrival of Scott Baldwin, a minor cloud was cast on the anniversary reception when Bobbie's niece Maxie Jones ingratiated herself into the festivities. Maxie had recently had an affair with Lucky, where she purposely enabled his drug addiction by supplying him with the drugs herself, and claimed to be pregnant with Lucky's child. In an odd example of déjà vu, the unwelcome Maxie caught Laura's bridal bouquet, just as Scott had done 25 years earlier. On November 20, Luke revealed to Laura that their happiness would be short lived and that her catatonia was now a physical illness. Laura wanted an early Christmas because she feared she would not make it. While talking to Lulu, Laura told Lulu about their excitement about her birth and made the Spencer Family complete. Lulu was flooded with guilt about her abortion, and Laura sensed something was bothering her daughter and pressed her to tell her what was wrong. Lulu then tearfully told her mother she had an abortion because she didn't want to bring a baby into this world who wasn't loved or wanted, just as she felt she had never been loved or wanted. Laura comforted her daughter, telling her that she was wanted and loved, and supported Lulu's decision about the abortion. When Luke brought in the Christmas tree, Laura asked why there was a Christmas tree in the house, proof that she was relapsing. On November 22nd, after saying tearful good-byes to her children, Laura slipped back into catatonic state in front of Luke's eyes. After Luke realized that Laura had left him, he exited the room and sobbed. In her last conversation with Lulu, Laura expressed her belief that she was not the person who killed Rick Webber, a distinct possibility since there was no known witness to the actual killing. As a result, Lulu began investigating Rick's death, aided by her stepbrother Dillon Quartermaine and teen computer hacker Damian Spinelli. Among those that the trio have suspected of being the true murderer were Monica Quartermaine (with whom Rick had a torrid extramarital affair), Alan Quartermaine (who attempted to kill Rick and Monica on more than one occasion), and Scott Baldwin (Laura's first husband). On March 5, 2007, Lulu and Dillon intercepted a letter that Alan had sent to Luke upon his death. In the letter, Alan identifies Scott as Rick's killer. Claiming that he could better safeguard Laura's interests than Luke or Nikolas, Scott petitioned the court to have himself appointed as Laura's guardian ad litem. Under a subpoena to testify, Nikolas was forced to admit in open court that -- many years earlier -- Luke had raped Laura. Learning of this for the first time from her brother's testimony, Lulu struggled to accept (as Lucky had done years earlier) that her father raped her mother, who decided to remain with him anyway. In the midst of this turmoil, Scott was awarded guardianship of Laura. Before he could make any meaningful decisions, however, Tracy helped Luke to take Laura away from Port Charles. After Lulu and Logan broke up due to Logan's bet with Maxie Jones, Logan pursues a second chance with her but Lulu does not agree. Scott Baldwin finds out that Logan is actually his long lost son and wants to make the situation right with him so he makes a deal with Lulu. Scott tells Lulu that if she gives Logan a second chance, he will bring her father, Luke, back to Port Charles and sign guardianship of her mother, Laura, back over to Nikolas Cassadine. Lulu agreed so Luke came back to Port Charles and Lulu has followed through on her end of the deal by giving Logan a second chance. Many events have happened in Nikolas, Lucky, and Lulu's lives where Luke and Laura have not been there to help. Nikolas Cassadine has a son with deceased fiance, Courtney. He has also been poisoned by Jerry Jacks and almost died. He and Emily got together again. Nikolas struggled with anger issues and black outs. He had many on the night of His and Emily's black and White Ball and Wyndemere where he announced their engagement and presented a grant to General Hospital in Alan's name. That same night, while Nikolas was in the middle of one of his black outs, Emily was strangled and killed by Diego Alcazar. These black-outs were found to have been caused by a tumor is Nikolas' brain. It enabled him to have visions of Emily and to spend time with her after her death. Because of this, he refused to have the surgery that could save his life and instead accepted illegal drugs from Dr. Ian Devlin which would prolongue his condition. Lucky had a drug addiction and an affair with Maxie Jones. He and his wife, Elizabeth Webber, divorced but later reconciled and re-married. Lucky knows Elizabeth had a one-night-stand with Jason Morgan and to deal with the pain, had an affair with Sam McCall, and later found out at the black and white ball by Jason that Jake Spencer is really Jason's son. Lucky and Elizabeth are currently divorced and Elizabeth has custody of Cameron and Jake. Elizabeth and Jason are currently seeing each other in secret and keeping the lie of Jake's paternity as is for now. Lucky is now back with Sam following their break-up when Lucky found out that Sam was responsible for hiring two hit-men to pull a gun on Elizabeth and her children to scare them, and that she witnessed Jake's kidnapping but willingly took no action all in an attempt to get back at Jason and Elizabeth for having a child together while she was with him. Lulu became the step sister of Dillon Quartermaine with her father Luke Spencer's marriage to Tracy Quartermaine. She lied to him about his wife's Georgie Jones relationship with Diego Alcazar. They slept together and Lulu got pregnant. After much struggling she had an abortion. Then had trouble telling her mother when she woke up in October 2006. She eventually did tell her though. She again struggled with it when she was looking for Damian Spinelli with Jason Morgan in December 2006. Again in 2010, Lulu had trouble telling her boyfriend, Dante Falconeri, about the abortion because she worried that he would break up with her over it. She did bring herself to tell him, but he wasn't upset as Lulu expected, but instead was accepting of her choice. Wedding videos Luke and Laura were married on November 16, 1981. They were divorced in 2001, but remarried in Lila Quartermaine's rose garden on their 25th wedding anniversary on November 16, 2006. The marriage, however, was invalid. Photo gallery Tumblr mdldoo99nk1qgp32oo1 400.jpg LukeLauraGH.jpg L&L.jpg LauraLuke.jpg gh-luke-laura-wyndams.jpg 49802096_10216285060673588_3790943147123539968_n.jpg LauraNL.jpg LnL.jpg LnLaura.jpg Luke_and_Laura_0.jpg Luke-Laura.jpg gh-luke-laura-gal.jpg Nikkyspence.png|Laura's son, Nikolas and grandson, Spencer Aidendad.png|Lucky and his son, Aiden EthanLnL.png|Luke and Laura with Luke's son, Ethan LLLL4.png|Luke and Laura with children, Lucky and Lulu CJALF24.png|Grandsons Cameron, Jake and Aiden RoccoCharlotte517.png|Grandchildren Charlotte and Rocco CharmamaLu1.png|Lulu and her daughter, Charlotte LuluRocco17.png|Lulu and her son, Rocco LuCharRoc1.png|Lulu with children, Charlotte and Rocco Yw7d4qrfqxkw35fz6tsu.jpeg Gh-luke-laura-wedding-abc-getty.jpg E098z4msyqp4yaixaw5t.jpeg Dqxw45tlmaocseoxsfzg.jpeg See also *Lucky Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Charlotte Cassadine *Aiden Spencer *Rocco Falconeri References External links *Luke and Laura UnRevised history pages *Official ABC Page Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Supercouples Category:Spencer family Category:Eckert family Category:General Hospital couples Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Webber family